


Dreamer

by Overly_Sarcastic_Teenager



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overly_Sarcastic_Teenager/pseuds/Overly_Sarcastic_Teenager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a gift, and he was a god.</p><p>I also have this posted on another website, http://www.quotev.com/FreeWoman</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Odin's voice echos in the hall as he calls for silence, the sound bouncing off the walls and over the heads of the Asgardians in the room. Our king's second son, Loki, knees before his father, his head low in respect. The young god looks no more than a boy at ten, and he is small and skinny.

Odin: Loki, my second son, you may stand. You have proved me proud on many an occasion, you have saved lives, so now i reward you with a gift.

Odin's hand motions to me, and i walk over to the tall prince, his gaze locking onto me.

Odin: A dream, my son. This is the prettiest of all the dream maidens, the sweetest of dreams. She, my son, is yours to do what you will.

Loki raises his hand slightly and a thin gold chain extends from my necklace to his hand, making a leash. Loki looks at his father, his face passive but a glint of something was in his eyes. I try to act and look older than my age, for i am but a child in years, the same age as the prince before me.

Loki: Thank you, father, i shall take good care of my dream.

The boy turns and walks out, gently pulling on the chain for me to follow. Once we are deep in the corridors, where non can hear or see us, Loki stops. Turning to me, an evil grin spreads across his face. Yanking on my chain hard, i'm pulled to him and his hand goes to my mask, tearing it off and throwing it to the ground. His thin, bony fingers squeeze at my chin, keeping my head from moving.

Loki: You will do what i say, when i say it, no matter what it is. Now, tell me your name.

I look at him, confused.

Girl: Dream maidens are never given names, we simply exist.

Loki looks at me, a frown twisting his handsome features.

Loki: Very well, from now on you are Marzena, meaning dreamed one. Now, Marzena, do you understand what you are?

Marzena: I am yours.

Loki: Completely at utterly.


	2. Chapter 2

Years later, when the two are no longer ten but adults, Loki has grown fond of his dream. He often calls for her in the night and she lays with him, stroking his face and singing him to sleep, the light from her golden hair a soft glow in the dark.

But with the good, comes the bad.

In anger, Loki will strike his beloved Marzena, blaming her for his problems and taking his anger out on her. Although she is important to him, he forces her to go barefoot and has attached magic shackles to her ankles, preventing her to ever leave the palace without him. Not that she would, Marzena loves Loki to her core, doing everything to please him.

However, not even an angel such as she can stand it forever.

~Marzena's POV~

I sit up from the bed, dark emerald silk twisted over the man i have served for years. I look over my shoulder and touch his face, peaceful in sleep. I stand up from the bed and walk to my small closet on the other side of the grand room, getting changed from the thin gold sleeping gown Loki gifted me with.

Loki: Up so early?

Marzena: Today your horse must be groomed but the Stable Master refuses to get close Slepnir, so i am going to do it. Your laundry needs to be done, bedding washed and aired, a lot must be done to maintain your lifestyle. And i am here to make you happy, Master.

Loki: You can do that later. Right now i just want to lay for a while. Come.

I walk back over to the bed, my shackles tinkling with each step, and sit next to him on the bed. His chest is bare, pale and skinny still but with toned muscle from fighting. His hand reaches to the snake around ,y neck, his slim fingers tracing the jeweled animal as a smile plays on his lips.

Loki: I love it when you wear snakes.

Marzena: I know, that is why i wear them.

Loki's arm wrap around my waist and his head goes to my lap, my fingers automatically running through his dark hair. We sit like this for a half hour, in complete silence but Loki likes it like that, allowing for thought. The door bangs open, the sound shocking us out of our peace. Loki sits up right and i quickly slide off the bed and sand, my hands folded in front of me.

Thor: Brother! You are going to be late for training!

My master pinches the bridge of his nose, annoyance clear on his face.

Loki: How many times have i told you to knock before entering my chambers, Thor? I was asleep.

Thor: There is time aplenty for sleeping later, Dear Brother!

Loki looks at me, his gaze blank.

Loki: Marzena, escort my brother to the training room so i can dress and break my fast.

I nod, bowing and striding to Thor, my bare feet cold on the metal floor. I walk over to the tall god and keep my head down, looking the perfect image of a servant.

Marzena: Sir, if you would?

Thor: Of course, Maiden!

I walk behind Thor quietly, not wanting to cause any problems. Suddenly, Thor turns to me and his eyes stare into mine, fear and concern swimming in their depths.

Thor: Maiden, you must escape. Loki is evil, he has murdered millions on Midguard and plans to do more. Please, come with me or you will die.

Marzena: I can't, Loki needs me.

Thor: If it is about those chains on your legs, i can break them.

Marzena: With no offense, Lord, but i do not wish for them to be broken.

I step away from him, making my way back to my master's chambers. I knock on the door, hearing his voice reply for entry. I open the door and shut it quietly. When i turn back Loki is right there, his ice eyes ablaze with anger.

Loki: What did Thor say?

I look down at the ground, afraid.

Marzena: He said that he could break the chains you placed on me, saying that he would take me away to Midguard.

Loki: Do you know why he said these things?

Marzena: He said that you have killed millions, and he said that you will do it again. He said my life is in danger because of you.

I look up at him, scared of what he will do. His eyes say it all, and i know what will happen even before his hand meets my cheek. I fall to the ground, knowing resisting him will only make him angrier.

Loki: And what did you say? Did you jump on board with him?

He picks me up by my hair, saying in furious whispers into my face.

Loki: I should have known that you would be just like them. Everyone loves Thor, everyone chooses him over me! But not you, NEVER you! You are the one thing that is entirely mine, and you will stay MINE.

He swings my hair forward, jerking my head with it. He drags me behind him, his fingers still tangled in my locks. I clutch his hand, not to try to pry his hand away, but to simply attempt to sooth him in his anger. He throws me forward, my body smashing into a chair. I curl up, tears escaping my eyes. 

Loki: You won't even get to think of leaving me, you don't get to. Stand up, clean up this mess, and get to your duties. 

Loki storms out of the room and i stand, cradling my injured arm to my chest. I stand straight, fixing my make up with my other hand and walk out the door to the infirmary, the nurses used to me coming in for treatment. One of them leaves, to where i dont know. The other gives me a pain reliever and sets about looking at my arm, moving it around. I wince when she presses on it, and she nods. The other returns, Thor stomping in her wake.

Thor: How often has this happened?

I look away from him, but the nurse answers.

Nurse: Her arm is broken, i an fix that, but over the years he has broken both legs, her arms have been broken multiple times, countless concussions, broken noses, bruises, and other things.

Thor's face gets angry, and i shrink back, scared of what he will do. His voice, however, is soft and kind.

Thor: And yet you still stay with him. Why?

Marzena: I belong to him.

Thor: That is not reason enough! I am going to go to my father and demand that you be taken from my brother!

Marzena: If i leave, he will get angry!

Thor: If you stay, you die.

Thor leaves the room and i race after him, scared of what will happen. The nurses follow, still attending to my arm. I follow the god all the way to the throne room, where he bursts open the doors and kneels in front of his father. We all sink to our knees, our respect and love for our king greater than our fears or concerns.

Odin: Stand.

We stand up, the nurses going back to my arm. I watch Thor, not daring to speak against him if i dont have to.

Thor: Father, i beg for you to listen to my words. I have recently learned a maiden under Loki's care, Marzena, a gift from you, has been repetitively injured by Loki himself! Father, i beseech you, please remove Marzena from Loki and allow me to place her in a safe place from him.

The nurses finish wrapping my arm, and i step forward, bowing to Odin.

Marzena: My King, what Thor says is true. I am the dream you gifted to your son, my master, Loki. He has harmed me, but i have also told Thor that i do not wish to leave Loki. You gave me to him, but i volunteered. I dont want to leave my master.

Thor: Father, her mind has been poisoned by Loki's torment. He wish to stay with him is proof!

Odin: Calm, my children, calm. Thor, your concern for even a simple dream is admirable and something needed in a future king. I did give this girl to Loki, and i can take her away. However, i cannot ignore the wishes of a living thing. But, as in this case, when the living thing in question has obviously been abused, i in turn cannot ignore the possibility they speak out of fear instead of truth.

Silence. Absolute silence for a few moments.

Odin: Very well. I revoke Loki's ownership of Marzena, and grant Thor the responsibility of her protection.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor turns to me, his face happy.

Thor: Come with me, Maiden, i will help you prepare to leave.

Thor puts his large hand on the small of my back and gently guides me, my head hung low and tears coming to my eyes. I silently let them fall, feeling hopeless as i imagine never seeing Loki again. I hear familiar stomping behind us and i turn, looking up through the tears to see the dark haired man i broke my heart over. His face is full of rage as he makes his way to us.

Loki: Thor! How DARE you do this! You had no right-

Thor: I do have right. I am your elder brother, the future king of Asguard, and i am charged with the protection of my people. I saw what you did to her, you broke her arm! Multiple times have you harmed this girl, but no more.

I step away from Thor, but he uses his mighty hammer and smashes the chains connecting my feet, the metal crumbling into nothing. I look down, my face shocked. I look back up, between the two princes in front of me. Loki's face gets angrier, and Thor takes hold of my wrist and pulls me to him, stepping in front to protect me. There is an odd feeling stirring in my stomach, my vision changing. I look around, and the world seems to shift and change. When i look at Loki again, i no longer feel love but i feel anger and hatred. I step to him, with each step i feel stronger and stronger.

Marzena: You, God of Mischief, you changed me, or at least tried.

With each word i took as step to him, but he does not back down. Soon i am right in front of him, my gold eyes staring deep into his blue ones.

Loki: Please. You are mine to do what i wish. I wanted you to change

I raise my hand to his chest, right over his heart. When I pull my hand away, a small pearl in in my palm.I smile, knowing my eyes have changed from gold to black.

Marzena: You have succeeded in changing me. I am no longer a dream, but a nightmare. Enjoy, because until you prove to me you deserve a dream, you will have nightmares like no other.

I step away from him, stepping over to Thor. I smile sweetly up at my savior, but then my head feels light. The floor rushes up to me, but the world turns black and i slip into a sleep before i feel the impact.


	4. Chapter 4

Odd.

I dont remember this strange metal room. I look down on my naked body, confusion covering me. I try to step forward, but there is a clear barrier in front of me. Must be some strange substance. I lift my arm and smash through, the shards cutting my skin, I don't wince, i've been harmed worse by Loki. Kicking through the rest, i leap out of the tube i'm in, landing on more pieces of the clear material and cutting my feet. Stepping quickly, i make my way from the room, checking over my shoulder. Outside the room is a long metal hall, choosing the direction to the right i sprint quietly down, randomly selecting halls and rooms to run through.

Voices.

I dart behind a sharp corner, crouching and ready to spring. As soon as i see a foot i leap up, cartwheeling and hooking my feet on their necks, bringing them down quickly. With my feet still on their throats and my legs bent, i look at my two victims, one a dark haired man with a small beard and a buff blonde, both looking at me with shock.

??: Marzena! Stop this foolishness!

I stand up and turn, instantly kneeling to Thor. The two men sit up, coughing.

Dark Haired Man: Who is the chick?

Thor: Her name is Marzena, and she is of Asguard. She used to be a servant to my brother, but now she is free and i am keeping her safe here.

Blonde: She is very fast.

I stand, looking at them.

Marzena: I am a Dream Maiden, i am perfect. Or at least i was a Dream Maiden.

Dark Haired Man: What?

Thor: In my world there are beings called Dream Maidens, to be gifted one is a great honor. My brother Loki was given one, Marzena, but he abused her and now she is something else.

Marzena: I cursed Loki to have nightmares until he proves himself worthy of a dream.

Thor removes his cape, laying it over my shoulders and covering up my bare body.

Thor: Marzena, this is Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, they are members of The Avengers with me.

Steve: Lets get the lady clothed.


	5. Chapter 5

Its been three months since i came to Midguard, and the days have blended together. There is no jobs to do, i dont have to clean, and for the first time in such a long time i sleep alone. Despite him hurting me, i miss Loki. I often scry him on Asguard, finding him exhausted and nearly ready to give up. My heart aches for him, the man i for so long was responsible to keep happy and did so. Maybe i should return to him and give him back his dreams... no. i mustn't. He has to endure pain in order to appreciate what is given.

Right?

Thor enters my bed chambers, where i sit on the cot and stare at the wall.

Thor: My lady, i have news. Loki is here on Earth... word has come to me saying he searches for power.

Marzena: what power?

I stand up and look at the tall man. I clutch the small opal around my neck, where i have stored Loki's dreams.

Marzena: I do not think i should. It might upset him further.

Thor: Or it will surprise him and give us a window to attack.

Marzena: I do not wish to see him harmed...

Thor: why? after the years of abuse he caused you, you should be the first person to sharpen your weapon and cut off his head.

I look him in the eyes, and he steps back. In my reflection i can see in his eyes, mine swirl with black and gold.

Marzena: I am neither dream nor nightmare, and he is neither good or bad. no matter what i deny, Loki and i are bounded in such a way that i cannot ignore. I will not fight him, and i will not support him.

Thor: My lady, would you at least be present?

Marzena: i dont know.

Thor: i would like for you to at least be near, in case the situation gets to be one we would need your help with.

Marzena: I agree to that.

Thor: Good... get some sleep, you will need it.

Marzena: yes, my lord.

But it love him

and he loves me, right? thats why he is so torn up... nightmares wouldnt do that, they only make you tired...

I stand up and go to the bed, laying down and closing my eyes. No one but the Dream Maidens know of this power, and we dare only use it when it is desperately needed. I spread out my palms and breath in deep, and a worm light envelopes me. I feel my body disappear, floating in air. I'm swept away, my light consciousness directing where to go. Soon i find myself in front of Loki, and i materialize.i have reverted to my true Dream Maiden state. I step forward, the movement not making a sound.

Marzena: My Lord...

Loki's head snaps up, his skin paler and his face thinner than before. He stands, his eyes wide and his hands reaching for me. Out of habit i flinch, the sudden reaction causing the broken man to pause, hesitating.

Loki: who are you? you cant be Marzena... she left...

I remove my mask, and his face becomes a mix of happy and scared. His hands reach again and his gentle hands touch my arm, his flesh cold as ice.

Loki: you are back. why?

Marzena: you have suffered greatly... have you learned to value your dream?

Loki: i have learned far more. Marzena... i have learned to not value a silly dream, but to value you, the one person who has been by my side for so long...

Marzena: Have you?

Loki: yes.. i indeed have.

The tall man knees, his head bent low. His cold hands still clutch mine, and he kisses it.

Loki: please, return to me so i might make amends for the years of pain i caused you. When we are once again in Asguard, i will shower you with affection, no pleasure will be denied to you.

I remove my hand from his grasp and place it on his cheek, tilting his head up. Bending over, i place a gentle kiss on his lips. With my other hand, i snap off my necklace and present it to Loki, his face confused.

Loki: What is this?

Marzena: your dreams. I've kept them from all the years. I will return with you, my love, but i do not want those things you promise. I want you to be happy and i want to be forever by your side.

Loki stands and smiles, taking my hands once again in his. He stands close, his breath washing over my face.

Loki: I know just how to cement that. Marzena, the sweetest of dreams, will you grant me the sweetest of lives and be my wife?

Marzena: I will. If, you promise to never more torment the people of Midguard.

Loki: i will.

The End


End file.
